It Started with Crimson Rage
by teremt
Summary: Ty Lee’s turning thirteen today but Mai is too lazy to look for her gift. So she brought Ty Lee to the general store and let her pick one herself.


"_Crimson Rage_ or_ Passion Red?_ Which color do you think suits me best, Mai?"

Upon hearing Ty Lee's voice, Mai shifted her attention from a great selection of kitchen knives to the two miniature pots her friend held. Ty Lee passed the clay containers filled with nail color to Mai for her perusal. With their lids painted with colors their labels proclaimed, Mai considered Ty Lee's choices.

Frankly, she couldn't tell the difference.

And not to mention the colors vaguely resembled her Aunt Su's tacky shawls and bandanna. Mai hated that woman.

"I don't care." she replied in a bored tone. "Just grab one and let's go. We've been here _forever_."

"But this is your birthday present for me!" Ty Lee looked aghast. "I can't just… _grab one and go, _as you put it. I have to think this through very carefully."

Mai's right brow lifted archly. "Don't ever. Imitate. My voice. Again." she spoke menacingly. Ty Lee only stuck out her tongue in response.

"Well, hurry up, alright?" Mai gestured impatiently when Ty Lee ignored her suggestion. "Your horribly disfigured nails disgust me."

Ty Lee beamed up adoringly at her. "You're really a caring friend, Mai. I am so grateful to have you."

"I am not," Mai groused and wiped out the dopey grin on Ty Lee's face. "It's your birthday and I just happen to pity your roughed up nails. What happened to them anyway?"

Ty Lee stretched her hands out and examined some of her chipped nails. "My sisters and I have taken up a new pastime. Acrobatic training. They're very… _intense_."

Mai's face visibly turned sour. If she had a say, she'd correct Ty Lee and declare those acrobatic training of theirs was bordering to brutal. Walking on one's hands for hours and hours was not just intense.

But she didn't voice this out and replied, "I'm sure your nails hate you now," instead.

Ty Lee grinned impishly, as if she knew what Mai was thinking. She probably did.

"And today I can make them all pretty again with your gift. Nail color," Ty Lee sighed wistfully. "I feel all grown up. Now, what about this one? _Truly Ruby_…"

Mai considered the pot Ty Lee had in her hands. It wasn't any different for the other two. Her stomach was starting to feel queasy just imagining Ty Lee's nails painted with that color.

Maybe something lighter, she thought. Mai finally found something her taste approved and reached for the pot at the back of the lowest shelf. "I think you should take this one," she told Ty Lee.

"_Coral… Pink._" Ty Lee read the label. "Oh, but I can't!" she said quickly.

"Why not?" Mai countered. She knew the color wasn't a popular choice as most citizens of the Fire Nation preferred deep, red hues similar to the dancing flames of fire. But for Ty Lee… "I think this color fits your perky personality very well."

Ty Lee eyed the pot of nail color skeptically. "But my sisters," she reasoned, "they only buy the ones with a deep shade of red."

Mai sighed out loudly. "Why are you even trying to look like them? Your sisters are ugly," she pointed out.

Ty Lee's eyes narrowed fractionally. "Are you implying that _I'm_ ugly?"

"Nah. You're just annoying," Mai said fondly. Then she dangled the pot of _Coral Pink_ in front of Ty Lee's face. "I dare you to take this and express your individuality."

Ty Lee's gaze shifted from the pot and looked directly at Mai's face. "And if they punish me for this… rebellion?"

"Then I'll welcome you to the realm of teenagers," Mai answered easily. "Okay, fine. I'll purchase that overpriced charm bracelet you really liked if your family doesn't approve _Coral Pink_."

"Okay, it's a deal." Ty Lee held out her hand and Mai shook it to seal their deal.

"But first, let's grab a cucumber facial mask before we make our way to the counter. My pores are so huge they look like they're ready to burst."

Mai groaned loudly. "And here I thought my tired feet could finally get some rest."

The End.


End file.
